


One Kiss

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light, Otalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, love and romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching up on many of the back episodes and highlights I thought I'd write a story from one of the characters perceptions. Olivia and Natalia have about as much in common as they have in contrast with each other. So see if you can figure out who's 'talking' without cheating and going to the bottom of the page. It's one of two so your odds of being right are 50%.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss

**One Kiss**

I've had my fair share of kisses during my lifetime and some might say I've been blessed; others might say cursed. Either way, never in all those kisses have I felt that complete; that… whole… than after that one kiss.

For the first time in our bizarre, mixed-up lives – lives filled with kids in prison or crazy ex-husbands – well… everything fit… Everything fell into place…Everything was breathtakingly beautiful.

And why not… the woman I love is smart, and funny, and stunning and…despite fleeting moments of insecurity she knows how special she is. It just takes someone to remind her and challenge her now and then, giving her that extra push… something I'm very good at by the way.

And I do love a challenge, even though I'll never admit it. Really, I love the fight. I love the tenor in her voice and the fire that envelops her eyes when her passion strikes her – even when she's going a few rounds with me. Plus, when she's made a decision, she's a force to be reckoned with to be sure.

But there are other moments - softer moments - that I love just as powerfully.

The way she walks by me with reserved confidence. The way she teases me with a simple glance. The way she looks at me like I hung the moon and the stars. The way she brushes against my body while we're in a meeting.

That's one of my favorites.

Everyone else in the room is oblivious to it, but I know what it means… She wants to take me before the day is over…and by any God you name… she will.

I've never known desire like this…ever. I've never wanted to be taken like this. I've never wanted to possess anyone, or anything, as much as I want to possess her.

I think that's why when the first time happened…that one kiss…as much I wanted to devour her I…I couldn't. I realized in the instant that our lips met… I didn't want to devour her at all. I wanted to savor her.

Every taste.

Every touch.

I wanted it all seared on my memory so it would last forever... and it did. The softness of her lips against mine; her smooth cheeks under my fingertips and the right dimple that's to die for.

She melted my soul.

And as our friend Father Ray might say that makes sense because of where she and I are headed someday. We can't escape the heat and fire and brimstone he'd say. The truth is he doesn't know that for sure… But there is one thing I DO know…

God is love…

Or at least that's what I've been told. And I know what I feel for her – this heat, this fire, this love, this devotion…There's nothing wrong about it… And yes, I thank God that she feels the same way.

And what I have now is what so many people strive for – true love. I thought I found it at different moments in my life, but the truth is… never - not once - did I possess it.

What I have, right here; right now…

This is genuine love…

And every time before? That was just child's play preparing me for this moment; this life I have with her.

But like I was saying… that one kiss… Well, it was magic. Pure magic, and yes, I know, everyone who's in love says their first kiss was special, but…

You see she's a tease, she's a vixen, she's brought men to their knees and…she always finds little ways to amaze me and surprise me and…I know life with her will never get boring because it never has.

I'd wanted to kiss her for so long, but slow and steady made sense to me. After awhile though… let's just say 'want' and 'desire' were beginning to win out over 'slow' and 'steady' each night.

On this night though, after one of our 'dates,' I thought 'enough'… and it's odd now, looking back. I mean dating a woman that you already know you want to spend the rest of your life with and, well, someone you've already lived with?

In the end though, it made perfect sense. So what if we did it all backward? Who cares? We always said it wasn't anyone's business – even before we declared our love for each other.

Besides this woman had experienced so many trials, and grew up so quickly, that she never had a real courtship in her entire life…Looking back… the 'courting' was really a gift we gave each other since life and fate forced us to become adults practically overnight.

Anyway, during one date in particular I closed the distance between us a little more than usual. Neither of us had made a serious move or tried to lock lips in all these dates we'd had. But tonight I decided I'd test the waters and make my move.

So I asked her politely, and with much sincerity, "May I kiss you?" I'm sure she could hear the desire and need in my voice.

And her reaction?

She beamed.

As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever seen her look more jovial than at that moment, which is saying quite a bit with all she'd gone through that year and everything she had to overcome. But still, she played it cool and nodded slowly. I think she was just as nervous as I was since she didn't even speak.

So playing the vixen card, which I play well myself, I didn't head for her lips. Oh, no. Instead, I took her hand in mine, allowing our fingers to intertwine and tangle for a moment. Then I placed a delicate kiss on the top of her middle knuckle. I figured I'd impress her by being gallant. My lips closed around the protruding bone and my tongue, ever so gently, tasted the salty skin for only a second at the most.

I heard her breath catch in her throat so my lips released her before going back for a second time, snaring the knuckle again. I raised my eyes to look at her reaction and when her eyes met mine there was no mistaking what I saw there…

Pure and utter lust…

I could see her lips part slightly; her breathing becoming labored; her legs starting to tremble. But rather than give in to those desires I decided to gently release her hand and instead I asked coyly, "See you tomorrow then?"

She'd reached her breaking point.

Olivia's purse fell to the farmhouse porch and she captured my face between her palms. Her touch was electric and the current between us unstoppable.

The force of her kiss and the impact of our bodies reminded me of a day months before and a kiss brought on by frustration more than desire.

She'd mentioned later that the kiss was frustrating on many levels. For one there was frustration with me for not seeing that Emma's class thought we were lovers, but there was also frustration at herself - for not understanding how she really felt about me, for wondering who she was, what she was becoming and where our lives were heading.

Even on the day she truly kissed me for the first time I can't say I had any of those things completely figured out either. Was I gay? Was I bi? I didn't know. All I knew was I loved this emerald-eyed beauty - one that swears to this day that I gave her a heart but then, over time, stole it back.

That was enough for me. And thankfully, enough for her too.

And as she kissed me that evening I felt her desire – and that instant warmth that comes with it – and the glow that encircles you, surrounds you. The difference was… this time, rather than basking in the heat as she'd done with so many men… I could tell…she was scared.

I, Natalia Rivera, with all 130 pounds of me, scared the hell out of mogul Olivia Spencer.

It had nothing to do with the fact I was a woman. We both understood that immediately. That fear came because she knew, like I did – in that one kiss – she had never, in all her years, loved anyone as much as she loved me… and she never would again.

I'd be her first; I'd be her last; I'd be her always… and on more levels than just physically. And she was mine, totally and unreservedly.

But it wasn't until I pulled back to catch my breathe that I saw that look of panic in Olivia's eyes. And rather than become alarmed by it, I knew what I had to do. I had to hush her, calm her.

I pulled her head down to my shoulder, attempting to sooth her; love her.

Olivia swears to this day she can still remember the smell of my shampoo – strawberries – and how warm and safe she felt within those dark strains caressing her face; letting her hide away from the world, if only for a moment. Those curls moved just as gently as my fingers were doing across her back, coaxing her… at least that's what she says.

"I feel it too," I told her softly that night.

"No, I don't think so," she managed to reply on the verge of tears. "This, what I feel now is a first. You've…you've found true love before."

"Not like this," I replied firmly. I pulled back and she saw the sincerity in my eyes. At that moment, I witnessed the wall she was trying to build around her begin to collapse, so I didn't waste a moment. The look of concern I wore began to transform into one of passion again.

"I'll prove it," I told her with the determination Olivia loathes at time and adores at others.

And prove it that night I did… and many nights after…and many mornings…many afternoons…in the barn... in the laundry room… even the kitchen table…In fact, we've only got three more rooms left at The Beacon until we can say we've been in all of them...

Anyway, Olivia swears she never thought I'd find another woman as insatiable as her, but low and behold, and much to her luck and fortune, she did…and we're both reaping the rewards.

But that first kiss…that one kiss… well…let's say it was worth the wait because it changed our lives for the better…and forever.

**The End**


End file.
